


Home for Christmas

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Expectations, F/M, Fluff, Home, Implications, Kissing, Romance, Snogging, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor spends Advent bringing Rose to all kinds of places to celebrate Christmas... But never to the one place she wants.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day nineteen.**

* * *

 

 

**Home for Christmas**

 

“Good morning, Rose. Merry Christmas!”

There it was again. The familiar grin on her face, always so warm, so honest…

Just another instance where the Doctor did nothing to move their relationship forward. 

Rose Tyler loved Christmas. During dark and gloomy days of December, the Doctor was into taking her to different places, usually planets, to see how different races were celebrating Christmas.

Very often, it meant visiting a different planet, or at least a different country every day.

“Rose? I think you should really get up for this!”

“It’s what - half past six? Are you  _ sure _ , Doctor?”

The knowledge of the exact time in no matter what time zone has been a natural addition in the Time Lord life, together with telepathy. Sometimes, Rose’s constant reminding of what time it was, almost ever since her transformation into a Time Lady, reminded him of the necessity to take the needs of others into account. Rose Tyler, both when she’s been but his human companion and when she’s turned into a Time Lady,  _ loathed  _ getting up early.

But this time, the Doctor has woken her up sooner than usual because, unlike the everyday wandering through alien Christmas markets looking for something special for the young Time Lady, the TARDIS has brought them to the exact time and place he knew she has been craving to finally visit.

_ There we are, Rose! Location - Earth. Time - the twenty-fifth of December, usually known among humans as the first day of Christmas. _

Rose inhaled deeply, understanding the Doctor must have planned the surprise for her, having never answered her “What about visiting Mum on Christmas?” openly.

_ Thank you, thank you, thank you!  _ Without thinking twice, Rose has pulled the Doctor into a passionate snog, one impossible not to answer to.

The Doctor has made sure his reply to the passionate outbreak of hers has borne all the unworded feelings of love, unquestionable trust and things way deeper than any human could dream of.

_ Merry Christmas, Doctor,  _ Rose looked at the Time Lord thoughtfully, her eyes wide and burning with the mixture of thankfulness, love and desire. “I’m sorry if-”

“If it’s too soon? We’ve been travelling universes for years, soon to become decades, eventually hundreds, thousands of years. Never say that again, love. Never be sorry for something so natural, so-”

Rose beamed at him. “Say that again, and I might decide we need to-”

“We  _ need _ to,” the alien agreed. “But I think what you truly want is meeting Christmas at your mother’s,” he winked.

Unexpectedly, Rose paled. “Does she know?”

The Doctor nodded at her assuringly. “She has promised to make today the best Christmas in your life, love.”

Rose gave him a fearful look. “What about you?”

“I’ll be coming with you, obviously,” he said. “I think Jackie feels something’s unusual about you, but hey, it’s Christmas, the most magical time of the year,” the Doctor beamed at her.

“It is,” she agreed, already excited about the things likely to come afterwards.


End file.
